Irish Love
by shar76
Summary: Emmett's sister has moved home. She gets along with everyone but one special person falls in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I am new to the whole 'M' stuff. Let's see how I do. Let me know what you think.**

**As usual, I don't own nothing but this story line.**

**(EPOV)**

I don't know why I am at this concert. Everyone dragged me here claiming I will enjoy it. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy a good Muse concert or any concert, but tonight just wasn't the night for it. I waned to wallow in self pity, because I broke up with Jessica a few days ago. I only went out with her because she was there and showed interest.

Looking over at my sister and one of my best friends, seeing they were having a good time. He was talking to the girl standing next to him. She had on this vintage leather jacket and these form fitting black jeans. I couldn't tell what kind of shirt she was wearing, but I bet it was a concert t-shirt of the previous band or of Muse. I bet she was just one of these groupies and enjoyed them because they were like hot, just like my sister always said about them. Anyhow, she had the same hair coloring as of Emmett but her hair was straight and hung just below her shoulders.

I tapped on Jasper's shoulder, "Who's the girl Emmett is talking to?"

He looked over towards Emmett and raised his shoulder and stated, "Got no clue? Maybe after the show we will know." Smiled at me then went back to making out with Alice.

Great, some hoe was making the moves onto Emmett in front of Rose. I don't like it but Rose will set her straight soon enough.

I kept looking over to see a cat fight but nothing. Even Rose was getting along with this one. Something is up and I don't want nor do I care to know. Once this show is done, I am gone. Lucky we drove separate. Shit, I have to drive Rose home. Forget it! Emmett can give her a ride.

Once the show ended, I grabbed my jacket to leave, but Emmett motioned for us to follow him. I just rolled my eyes and did what he wanted.

"Isn't this exciting?" Alice said jumping up and down.

"What is exciting, Pixie?" I said.

"Eddie, don't call me that." She said hitting my arm.

"DON'T call me Eddie. I hate that nickname. Jessica called me that and I yelled at her. She was only good for one thing." I replied.

"And what is that?" A strange voice asked.

I turned around to see that girl who was talking with Emmett was right behind me. "Uhm, don't worry about it." I replied. Stunned that she was behind me, not in front by Emmett and Rose.

We all stopped by the security guards, and the girl moved passed me. She smelled like fresh strawberries.

"Bobbie, it's good to see you again. They are with me. Tis my brother Emmett, Emmett, tis is Bobbie. He is one of many guards for the Muse, but I think he is the best." She said with a thick Irish accent.

Wait brother, Em has a sister?? Why is this, the first I am hearing about this. He is suppose to be one of my best friends and he is dating my sister. "Rose, come over here please." I shouted for her to come over. She rolled her eyes at me and came by.

"What Edward, I am trying to talk to Bella. What do you want from my life now?" She bellowed

"Why didn't I know that Em had a sister?" I questioned.

"You did, but as usual you probably had you tongue down some sluts throat." She said.

"Whatever, I want to go. Do you think Em can give you a ride?" I asked

"Yeah, he can ride my anytime." She said laughing at those thoughts. "

"Must go to my happy place!!!" to get those imagines out of my head. "YUKE!" Sticking out my tongue.

She walked away shaking her head. She whispered something to Emmett and he shook his head.

"E, you don't want to meet the band?" Emmett said, while his sister looked at me questioning why with those beautiful brown eyes that could see into a man's soul.

"Naw, got this paper due on Monday, and if I don't do it than the parents will go all ape shit on me, next time." I called out

"You never know if there will be a next time. I was able to score these from my mum and the backstage passes to meet the band. But if you want to pussy out, that's fine. But I tell you this……. Forget it, have a good easy night." The girl Bella saluted me off.

Why would somebody you just barely met try to piss you off? Am I that hard to get along with. So I have really high standards that I don't live up to right now. I just don't want to be that fifth wheel, but this Bella chick… I can see trying to live up to my standards for her. The only thing that pops inside of my head right now is Cheap Tricks song, 'I want you to want me.' That song rocks, anyhow. I like her attitude, it isn't like Emmett's. His is carefree, goes with the flow big burly kind of guy. I don't ever want to get on his bad side. Her, she has the don't give a fuck, take no names kind of girl. Somebody I would most definitely take home to Emse. Why am I feeling this way? Can't be love at first sight bull shit because I don't believe in that crap. I will figure it out tomorrow.

"Nope, I'm not staying. See you chaps tomorrow. Laterz." I through up the peace sign and left. I was walking to my car when heard "Shite!!" I turned around and saw Bella. I rolled my eyes showing I don't give a fuck if she is following me or not.

"Right now I don't have any openings for a stalker. If I do, I will let you know." I said and kept walking.

"Bloody hell! You tink I want to follow you?? I am doing it for you bloody sister and my brother, plus Alice and Jasper. You are full of ballocks!! Can't you just meet somebody new and want to pass the torch and believe that this stops you from that bloody fifth wheel my brother claims you call yourself? If you don't come back with me now, I will just have to ride home with you. You have those two options. Which will it be?" She said pointing her finger at my chest.

"Well, get in. I will be happy to take you home, but which one will it be. Only time will tell." I said laughing. All she did was roll her eyes and opened her phone. "Emmett, I guess I am going to somebody's home, sorry I tired. See you later….sure, I will be happy to tell him..Laterz." And she hung up.

"What did he say?" I questioned.

"One word, behave." She said laughing.

With that I road off from the show.

**Okay what do you think?? Any good? Do I have you attention?? If you hate or like it let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I hope you all really liked the first chapter. I needed to use Edward's point of view first because it felt right to me. Now, its Bella's turn. I believe it will be mostly her point of view. So tell me what you think?? I love reviews like everyone else.**

**Again, I don't own the characters, but I do own the story line.**

**Chapter Two: The drive**

The ride back to Forks was silent. I noticed that Edward kept looking over at me. I wonder if he was shocked that I chose to ride back with him. He wasn't bad to look at but that attitude. Yummy, it was extremely attractive. He didn't look anything like my Liam, but he was more my physical type: slender. Liam was hot but muscular. But Edward had only thing I couldn't resist… Amazing hair… Oh. My. God. That auburn messy hair, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I feel like I need just one touch, but I know I would be hooked after that.

"So, are you enjoying being with your dad and brother?" He said starting up a conversation.

"Sure. It's nice to see Emmy again, but its weird being around my Da." I said.

"Why? Didn't you come to see Charlie at all throughout the years?" he questioned.

"No, I couldn't. School wouldn't allow it and Da couldn't get the time off from work for that long. So it's been awhile since we have seen each other." I answered, but with this last sentence the conversation has now ended.

As we pulled up to a long driveway, I asked, "Where are we?"

"My house. I told you I was taking you home but didn't specify which one." He said with a cocky grin.

"But I want to go home. TAKE ME HOME!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm home and I am not leaving again tonight." He turned off the car and got out to walk to the huge wooden front door.

I sat in the car, shocked he did this. "Jerk!" I screamed. As I sat there, I saw Emmett's jeep pulling up like a bat out of hell. I hope he hits Edward's car.

"Bella, what are you doing sitting in there for?"Alice asked with a cheesy smile on her face.

As I started to get out of the car, I stated, "I am waiting for the bugger to get out. He brings me here, doesn't invite me in, doesn't talk to me, and now won't take me home. Emmy take me home!" I rattled off everything that was pissing me off.

"Umm, Bella, you'll be waiting a long time. If he went in, he won't be driving tonight." Rose said.

"And you went into his car instead of coming with us backstage. So you can't be fully upset with him." Emmett said.

"THE HELL I CAN'T!!" I shouted. "I can't believe you would stick up for that slim over me. Really. Are you serious? I went because I know the Muse and they would understand that I was looking out for my BROTHER'S friend. Unlike my brother did. Bad form." I said poking him in his chest.

Emmett just moved back and stated, "Bells, now you are starting to piss me off."

"Good, take me home." I said. I wasn't going to wine because that will only make him to mess with me even more, but if I stand my ground, I bet I could win this one.

"Seriously, I am shocked to see you still here. I would expect you to teach him a lesson by now." Emmett starting to loosen up, and laughing.

"What lesson would that be brother dear?" I said giggling.

"The one that actually got you stuck here." He belly laughed.

"Brother dear, he ain't worth it. If I was a little more pissed off I would take it and leave it in a ditch. But I'm not." I kindly stated knowing somebody was standing behind me. Edward didn't know why I truly moved here from Ireland.

"Excuse me? What would you do to MY car?" He said with a touch of anger in his tone.

"Don't worry your little pretty head about it. I haven't taken a car in about three months. I bet Headmistress Cadden is still looking for hers." I stated tapping my finger on my chin. Emmett and Japer both busted out laughing while the girl's looked at me with hero eyes. I said, "What? I had to have fun some how. All work and no fun make Bella a bore."

"How did they know it was you?" Jasper asked still laughing.

"Stupid me, I left my calling card. Spray painted her parking sign with my initials." I stated with a smile.

"So I take it you wanted to get kicked out." Edward stated a fact.

"Why yes I did. My Mum was getting ready to go to Germany for business and I wanted to go. But it backed fired on me and landed me here with the greatest brother and my Da." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

Alice came up to me and put her arm around my hips. As we all know, she is way too short for anyone. I can't believe Jasper is with someone so short. But Alice isn't just anybody. She is my Pixie.

"Hay guys. Don't you think its time to come in? We want to get ready for bed." A slender woman with the same auburn hard as Edward came out. He put his arm around her waist and nodded.

Everyone started to walk towards the door, but I stayed behind. Emmett noticed that I wasn't coming with them. "Bella, just come. As soon as its morning, I will make sure Edward will take you home, if that's what would make you happy." He said.

"Em, you know how I am about sleep away from my bed. I am still not use to my bed here. I just want to go home. It's to late to call Charlie, so can you PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE take me home." I beg.

"No, this will be good for you. You need to make friends here and I trust my group with you." He said.

"Whatever lead the way. If I have to, I will just try to sleep tomorrow, lucky it is be Sunday." I replied. We walked inside and I saw how wonderful it looked.

My jaw just dropped and Rose stated, "I told you it was awesome." All I could do was nod. She did tell me what her house looked like last year when she came to visit with Em.

"You must be Emmett's sister Isabella. I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." She said.

"Nice to meet you both, but please call me Bella. I feel like I am in trouble when somebody uses my full name." I replied

"Okay my dear. Jasper and Emmett, you take the spare room, the usual space. Bella will take Edward's room and Edward will sleep on the couch." Esme assigning sleeping arrangements.

"Uhm… Mrs. Cullens, I don't want to take Edward's bed. I will sleep on the couch." I retorted

"You may call me, Esme. But don't be ridiculous my dear. He would love for you to sleep in his room. Won't you, Edward??" She said

"I guess." Was all he said. 'Jerk'

"I will feel better not sleeping in his bed. I will take the couch as long as there is a telly near by. It might help me sleep, jet lag and all." I replied.

"That's fine with me. I hate giving up my bed anyhow." He said and walked away.

"Okay sis, I am going to go to bed. Jasper you coming?" Em kissed me on the head and took off.

"I will be." Jasper said so low that I don't think anyone heard it but me. I gave him a wink and he just smiled back. 'Hornball'

"Good night Bella. Don't forget, we are going shopping tomorrow for school clothes. Tell Charlie, you will be home late." Alice said.

I just rolled my eyes stating "Fine, but only my taste will I wear."

She waved me off with her hand stating, "Whatever you say. Whatever you say. Good night Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle." And she ran up stairs.

"It's good to have you here Bella. I know Emmy has missed you a lot. When he heard you were coming to live with him and Charlie, he got excited." Rose said giving me a hug.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to be so mean. I was just so mad that he deserved everything I threw at him." I said and walked to the couch to lay on. It was dark blue and comfy. The arm rest had comfy pillows that I didn't need any real one. And back cushions were not balky but perfect to lay on or sleep on.

"Bella, don't worry about it. He deserved it by bring you back here and not taking you home. I am not mad. I hope you enjoy that couch, I know Edward does." She laughed and walked away.

I took off my black knee high boots and put them by the couch. My jacket went to the end of the couch by my feet. To make me more comfortable I even took out my bra. I hid it in one of the jacket's sleeves. I started to laid down but realized I didn't have a blanket to hid under. I looked around but there weren't any afghans (**a/n: I don't think this is the correct spelling. They are the covers that you use on the couch. So if it isn't the correct spelling. I am sorry I insulted anyone.**) to lay under either.

"Uhm, I brought you this. I know how cold it gets at night down here. So here." Edward hand me a thick blanket.

"Thanks. Is this yours or a spare? May I rudely ask." I sad

"Its mind, but if you want to fell better, I have another I will use." He replied with a small cocky grin.

"I want you to know I lied." I blurted out.

"About what?" He inquired

"The car scene. I didn't get kicked out by the Headmistress. I got kicked out by my Mum. She didn't want me around anymore. Phil is more important." I said with a tear coming down. "But please don't tell Emmett. Da knows the truth but Emmett thinks it's because of her work."

"Really. What does she do?" He said taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"She is a music promoter. She travels with certain bands to get them more popular. She is fantastic on what she does. How do you think the Muse would get as big as they are if she wasn't involvement?" I said openly

"Really. What a job to have. I would like to do something like that. I love music." He said with a smile.

"I am going to do that. I use to help her on holidays and stuff." I said in a joyous tone. I started to yawn and that was Edward's cue to leave.

"I will see you in the morning. I will take you home then if you would like. But be warned, Esme makes killer breakfast" He said

"Thank you. That would be great, but I don't know about breakfast. Alice is gonna pick me up to take me shopping. Joy joy." I said. He laughed walking out the room. I lay back down to try and sleep, but all I could think of was Edward.

a/n: I could of kept going but I decided to end it with her thinking about Edward. Next chapter will be about shopping and school.. So whom are we going to meet?? Who's gonna hit on her?? And who is going to play the possessive game??


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: As I reread this story, I actually realized that I want to finish this story. I want to let you know that I start writing this story again after the New Year. I have to see where my muse takes me. I want to say a special thanks to another writer, you know who you are, because without your motivation I would have let this good story die. I think it could actually be great, but I do would need a beta to keep me on track and bust my arse to get the chapters out.. Anyone interested? Send me an shout out.. Thanks for the love..

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year

Love,

Shar76


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: First, let me say I own nothing except for the plot. ****Stephanie Meyers does. Second, I want to thank Jesse2002 for working with me. She is awesome. So on with the show. **

**Chapter 3**

Bella POV

I woke up bloody early to the smells of the most delicious aroma of coffee and waffles, but no sounds. I rolled over to get off the couch, but realized I wasn't on it. 'What the bloody hell am doing in here?' I thought. My jacket and my boots were nowhere near me; they must still be downstairs by the couch. As I opened the door, I hear voices coming from downstairs. I tried to move into the family room before anyone could see me to put back on my bra and jacket.

"Sneaking off somewhere?" A smooth voice spoke me.

"No. I just don't like eating without my clothes on, and how the bloody hell did I get upstairs?" I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, about that, um, I couldn't let you sleep on the couch. So, I came downstairs and I carried you upstairs to my room. By the way, you owe me a back massage for carrying your ass upstairs," he said putting his hands on my hips.

I jumped back. "You will not touch me in that manner again. Do we have an understanding?" I growled at him. I wouldn't believe he saw them without freaking out. I freak out every time. I picked up my jacked and put it on.

I started to walk away from him when he pulled me towards him. "What are those on your upper arms? Does Emmett know?" He questioned me.

"Don't worry about what they are. No, he doesn't know and I don't need for him to know. If you understand me, you will never question about this again. Understand?" I tried to look at him with authority, but I knew my face showed that I was actually scared.

"I understand, but let me know if you want to talk. I understand more than you would think," he said with that same crocked smile he gave me yesterday.

"Thanks," I said walking into the kitchen.

Emmy looked at me with a small smile on his face. "I will burn that jacket if I see it on you one more day."

"Bloody hell, do you bloody think I enjoy being so cold in this outlandish town of yours? I am only here for you. I am bloody am freezing, so pardon me if I wake up and put it on," I said without saying another word to anyone else. I didn't even eat and went outside to have a ciggi.

Can anyone leave me alone, please? As soon I light my ciggie, I hear the back door close. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I am not your father, but I request you respect me and my family on my property. Do you understand?" Dr. Cullen said.

"Yes sir," was all I could say and put the pack back into my jacket. As I sat down on a rock by the trees twisting my finger as I began speaking softly to him, "I know you know. Charlie wants me to come and see you. I have nothing to say about what happened. This is what happened, the situation is my entire fault, and now, I am suffering the consequences of his actions. Not my fault, but I guess true love conquers all. I am actually not wanted anywhere, and Charlie only took me in because he had to, until two years, three weeks, five days, and maybe six hours till he can legally kick me out,"

"Then you know it all. Let me give you some sound advice. You actually don't know anything. When Charlie heard what happened, he called your mother, and told her he is coming to bring you back if she liked it or not. What was done to you was wrong! You didn't deserve what Phil did to you. You are a sixteen year old girl, and what was done to you was irresponsible of a mother. You were in one of the best schools and she took you out because Phil wanted you home. You were never going to go to Germany with your mom. He was gonna stay home, and take care of you, if you know what I mean? That is why he is where he is, jail. So you, young lady, get that chip off your shoulder, go hang out with your brother and his friends, and I will see you for our first session Tuesday at 3:30pm. Now, do you understand me?" He said with the authority I been trying to show everyone.

I just nodded my head and wiped my tears and went back into the kitchen. Edward looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, I don't know why, but what can I say, I must have looked pathetic for him to feel sorry for me. "Bella, dear?" I looked up to see Esme trying to give me a small smile.

"Ma'am? Don't worry about me. Dr. Cullen and I spoke. Emmy, can we go now?" I said with my lack of cocky tone.

"Um, sure. Rosie, want to come with us, and I can bring you back when Bells is ready to go….." Emmy spoke, but I interrupted him.

"NO! I am not going. If your classmates don't like your cockney of a sister, they can just bite me," I said walking towards the front door. I wasn't going to get into it with Alice. I hate shopping, and I have enough clothes for the student body to be jealous of for years to come. I pushed opened the door grabbed my ciggis to light, once I am far enough from the house of the Dr. High and Mighty telling me not to disrespect him on his land. I hate the fact that I have to see him for what Phil did to me.

"_I'm home! Mum? Phil? Where are you guys?" I remember walking into our apartment. I loved the weekends when I could come home. We hang out together and go to shows like a family, its great._

"_Bella, I am in the kitchen. Why don't you come in here," Phil called back. Something did smell good. I wondered what he was making for dinner._

_As I walked in, I noticed he had a cig burning in the ashtray. I picked it up, like I usually did, and took a drag. But this time, it burned my throat. "Bloody hell! That shat is nasty? What brand is that, and why did you switch?" I said gagging._

_Phil comes to me and grabs my flesh on my shoulder as he started yelling. "First off little girl, I didn't ask you to take a drag off my smoke. Second, it isn't a bloody cig. I need something stronger if I have to deal with you all weekend. Third, you will not tell your mum or I will show you how mean I can be. Got it!" That first time I have seen him being an evil bastard towards me, and I have known him for a few years. _

"Bella? Are you okay?" Somebody's jogging to catch up with me.

"Yeah, I'm just fuckin dandy. Why?" I turned around to see it was Jasper catching up with me.

"Because seriously, you haven't been this bad since the first time it happened. Come on Mate, we have known each other since we were 10, when my dad was stationed in Ireland. You know you can talk to me," he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I know, but you have Alice and I don't want to ruin things with her because of secrets. She already knows there are secrets you and I share, and that will cause more problems in the end. I don't want to give you more." I looked at him, took a drag of my cig wiping away that one shed tear.

"You were fine last night. What happened from last night to this morning? That's all I ask, nothing more." He asked

"One word or shall I say person. Edward," I said

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "why would Edward ruin your mood?"

"He saw the scars on my upper left arm. Emmy hasn't even seen them, need I say more?" I said raising my arms over my head pointing towards the house.

He was shocked to learn this. He stammered out, "shat, do I need to kick his arse, because I really can't. He is my girlfriend's cousin, and I really consider him a good friend. Plus, I really don't want to, but I will if you want me to…."

"Jaz, STOP! No, I can handle him. He saw the branding scar. He didn't try to take advantage of me. Shat, I would kick his arse myself if he tried that," I said putting out my cig on the ground and picking it up. I put it in my jean pocket and turned to walk back to the cars when my cell ran. "Ahlo, ahlo, ahlo, hey mate, how are you?"

"Hey my wonderful girl. I called to see how you are doing?"

"I am good, mum." Jasper turned his head to me with shock. He turned to run towards the house. "How are you doing? What have you been up to?" I questioned.

"Oh, I am okay. I have been working a lot. Right now, I am working with a new band right out of Dublin. Enough about me, when do you start school? Do you need me to send money to you? I know your da won't have enough money for both you and your brother," she said.

"Mum, please don't worry about me. You are busy with him and your career. That is why I am here, remember? Plus, da gave me his credit card to use today. I'm all good," I said when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ah, um, let me have the phone, now Isabella." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Emmett holding his hand out for the phone.

I smiled with glee and handed him the cell. "H-hello, mom?" He stammered out. "Huh, yeah it's great to hear your voice too… Yeah, I miss you a lot too… I am taking good care of her, but I know she is having a hard time right now… I don't know, she won't tell me, but I will get it out of her. I am her big brother." He laughed at that moment. I turned around to let him have time to talk to her to see Dr. Cullen and Esme standing at the door with sour looks on their faces. I understand why, but they don't have to do that to Emmy. She is still our mum and I know she loves us. Our da takes care of us not them. We do live with him not them. Emmy pulled me out of my mind tirade by handing me over the cell. "She wants to tell you something," he said.

"Yeah mum?" I put the phone back to my ear.

"Darling, I am going to try and come to visit. I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone. Agreed? I think Emmy would like that for his birthday, what do you think?" She asked.

Hopefully she can take me back with her, but I won't say that now. "I think that would be great! He would love that, and I won't tell a soul. What about you know what?" I questioned.

"Oh, Phil. Well, you see… Umm, he won't be joining us anytime soon. He has gone on a little trip somewhere. Darling, I must be off. It's late an all. Loves and kisses to all. I will call you next week for us all to talk again. Cheers," she said hanging up before I got to wish her cheers. So, I faked it to keep everyone thinking it was all good.

"See, I told you she loved us. It was nice to hear her voice. How about it Bells? What do you think, nice to hear her voice?" He asked acting like a two year old.

"Yeah, it was great. I would like to go shopping now. Do you think the girls are ready for me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, Alice knew you would change your mind," Emm said.

I walked inside the house to get Alice and Rose, when Esme stopped me. "You okay, my dear?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Emmy and I got to talk to our mum, and she told us she loved us. What could be better?" I said.

Under her breath, she said, "she could actually mean it," and walked up the stairs to do whatever people did upstairs.

Alice jumping in the room with Jasper on her tail. "Are we ready to go shopping? The guys grudgingly agreed to come with us to hold all the bags. Emmette for Rose, Jasper of course for me, and Edward for you, sorry he only agreed if I paid him five bucks."

"Then pay me ten bucks for putting up with his rude arse," I retorted.

"Naw, because he has to take you to lunch, and give you ten nice complements on the clothes we are about to buy you," she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper with gratitude for bringing this pixie girl into my life so many years ago.

"Alright, let's get this day over with so I can do what I need to do. Who is driving?" Edward said walking into the living room.

"If the girls are shopping and knowing my Alice, we all drive separate. Each guy takes their girl in their car," Jasper said.

"Um, dude. I got no girl. I only have Bella," Edward said rudely. If I have to ride with him, I will sit in the back and make him look like my chauffeur.

"Edward, don't be an ass. She will be hanging out with us. Deal with it, and she is my friend, be nice," Alice said with a smile towards me. I smiled back because I know she meant business.

As I climbed into his back seat of his silver Volvo, I looked up to see Edward talking to Emmy. I didn't make out what they were talking about, but I understood that it was something serious. As they separated I slammed my door shut. "So, I am driving Ms. Bella around? I don't think so. Get your ass up front because I am nobody chauffeur," he demanded.

"Whatever," I said getting out of the backseat and hopped into the front. "Whatever you say, it's your car, and you are the one who is driving."

"What is with this attitude? I saw the same attitude you gave my father," he said starting the conversation.

I interrupted him by stating harshly, "you had no right to listen that conversation. You have no right to be in any of my conversations with your da. What your da and I talk about, it's our business. It would be best if you drop what you might think you know. K'?"

"Whatever, just to let you know, Emmett is worried about you. You might be able to not talk to me or anyone else, but Emmett is your brother and he loves you. You need to talk to him. Understand?" He said in a defensive tone.

"He would never understand. Besides, it's my fault, that I am here in the first place. Even though everyone says it's not my fault; my mum would think otherwise. I just need to protect him, but I failed. So, please understand when I beg you to please let this go. I am baggage so drop me," I said trying not to shed my tears in front of him, but I know my eyes are glistening of unshed tears.

"Considered yourself dropped for the moment," he said as if this conversation is over. The rest for the ride to the mall was in silence. He kept looking over at me, but never said a thing.

As I got out of the car my celli rang, "Ahlo, ahlo, ahlo."

"Will you ever stop using that saying, it is so stupid," the girl over the phone stated.

"I don't think so! This wanker I know got me into it. I wonder who did," I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Who is this wanker because you better not be me be calling me one, bitch," she laughed at me.

"Leah, you know you did. I stole your trademark fair and square. What's going on? Miss me yet?" I giggled while Edward was looking over at me.

"Yeah I did, but my mum and da decided that I needed a lesson too. I was sent away," she stated.

I was shocked because her parents were the coolest. They loved her with everything they had, so I didn't understand why they sent her away. I hope it wasn't because of that whole mess back home. I would never forgive myself. As we got towards Emmy and the gang, I noticed something. "Mate, that better not be you behind Emmy or I am going to kick your arse!" I said running towards her.

"Mate! It's been what two, three weeks since I have seen your ugly arse," she said pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I said hugging her back in the mall.

"Mum thought it would be a good idea to get me out of Ireland for a while. My auntie lives in La Push, so here I am. When I got here yesterday, I called Charlie he told me, you were at a concert without me. Today, you were coming here with these blokes, so I got Emmett's number and called. I told him who I was and if he could come and pick me up so we could hang out together. So here I am," she stated hugging me.

"Sweet!" Was all I could say. I grab by her arm and started walking.

Alice joined us and stated, "let's go in here. I think you might like their clothes." I nodded and we walked in together. We saw this group of girls giggling and pointing at Edward who was outside of the store with the guys. "Um, let's go, I don't I like any of these those for you.

"Oh, ok, whatever you think is best. You are my stylist," I told her giggling, as stepped out. Rose and Alice kept looking over that the girls who were giggling at Edward's expense and whispering at each other.

"Mate, what is bloody going on? Do we have to cut somebody to get answers?" Leah said giggling.

"Yeah, sure like the time you wanted to do that to that Aussie girl Tanya and her friend Irina because they stole your homework. Look where that got us, few months of detention with the headmistress," I said giggling back.

As we walked out of the store, I saw Edward looking angry at that group of girls. '_Great, do I really need to rescue him from them?_' I giggled to myself. I walked right up to him a put a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much for waiting for me. That was totally sweet of you."

"Anytime doll?" He question. I just winked letting him know not to worry about them. He put his arm around my waist while we walked to the other store Alice had in mind.

As we walked in, I had a great idea. "Sweetie, come in and help me pick out what you would like to see me in." Looking around and seeing the same group of girls from the previous store followed us. I looked over at Leah and smirked.

"Yeah, I got that idea too," and with that she was gone.

"Should I be worried about her?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Naw mate. She actually doesn't get into trouble. We are just talk to keep girls like them at bay," I informed him. "But, if you don't move your arm from my waist, I will break it." I have never seen anyone move an arm that quickly.

"Good, I'll be over there waiting till you are done. Please hurry up, I have things I would like to do," he said walking away from me. I didn't know if he was hurt or just being his usual jerk of his self. I think I will choose the later.

About nine hundred dollars later, I was finally done in this store. I needed new shoes and needed to stop at Victoria Secret's for supplies. As started to walk out Edward grabbed my belongings stating '_something like if we are going to do this right, hand over the shit_.' I just giggled watching Leah walking back up to me.

"Mate, it been taken care of. They won't be messing with you nor this bloke, but you better be sharing" Leah laughed at me. "So, where to next?"

"Actually I have to meet his cousin Alice at Victoria Secret's. Want me to model for you?" I winked at her?

"Umm, yeah. I could never miss one of your shows. Edward, all I can say is too hot to handle." She smiled and winked at me.

"R…..rrr….reeeaaallly? You both swing that way?" Edward stuttered.

"Really? You think because I have no problem showing my best mate how I look in my undies and bras that we are lesbians? Wow, you Americans are so closed minded. And no, we are not lesbians, and there would be nothing wrong if we were. Gosh, you are such an arse. Let's go Leah." I flipped my hair and walked away. All Leah could do was shrugged her shoulders at him and giggle, because that is what she does.

When we got to Victoria Secret's I was still pretty peeved at Edward and Leah knew it. "Don't let the bugger get you down. He might be cute in the bad arse sort of way, but I can see he frustrates the hell out of you. Leave it, and move on," Leah was trying pleaded her case.

"You're right, you know, he isn't worth my time," I said trying to convince myself. "Come on, let's find that pixie and finish up this shopping spree."

As we walked into the store, I saw Rose picking up items, and Alice just grabbing and putting them in her basket. "Finally, you both showed up! I have been worried you forgot about us."

"No, dealing with a few stupid situations back at the other store. I am all yours now. Give me what you want me to try on," I replied.

"No, I don't think so young lady. You will need to come with me. I believe this belong to you," I turned around to see a security officer picking up something by my feel. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me? What have I done wrong?" I asked trying to get him to let go of me.

"I saw this fall out of your jacket, and I don't think you use it for baking now, do you?" He stated matter of fact.

"I don't care what you think! I don't use that shat, never have, and never will. I want you to call the Chief of police now, and he will settle this. By the way, tell him, Bella, his daughter, says hi, and hurry up." I stated, "Rose go get Emmett for me, ppppplllllleeeeaaaaaasssseee," with tears swelling up in my eyes falling over.

Rose took off as soon as the guard came back, "The Chief will be here in five. He wanted me to tell you, you got a lot of explaining to do," he said grabbing me roughly by the arm hard, as he started to walk me to his headquarters.

**Stay tune to the next chapter.. Will Charlie believe her or not. Will Edward step up to the plate. **


End file.
